Une quête de liberté
by Auroreborale
Summary: Aela est une jeune fille banale, ou pas, qui bien malgré elle va se retrouver au cœur d'une quête qui pourrait bien la changer du tout au tout, et le monde entier aussi par la même occasion.
1. Prologue

**Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici une fic qui j'espère vous plaira, pour l'instant c'est juste un prologue mais bon... Je préfère prévenir d'avance que les chapitres ne seront pas postés de façon régulière.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sur une île perdue en plein milieu d'East Blue, une jeune fille, du nom de Aela, regardait le monde s'agiter autour d'elle, son regard était sans vie et une sensation oppressante ne quittait pas sa poitrine. Elle avait essentiellement besoin de s'évader comme un besoin irrésistible de respirer une grande bouffée d'air frais, de sentir le vent venant fouetter son visage et malmener ses cheveux, … En somme, une bouffée de vivre. Cependant, le monde autour d'elle semblait se contenter de ce petit monde étriqué, avec toujours les mêmes gens, les mêmes lieux, les mêmes routines, … Comment les gens arrivaient à vivre comme ça ? se demandait-elle souvent. Quand des questions comme celle-ci la tourmentaient. Aela avait pris l'habitude d'aller trainer en forêt ou sur la plage loin de tout ce tumulte incessant. C'est là qu'elle trouvait enfin un peu de répit, qu'elle pouvait s'inventer des histoires abracadabrantes sans risque de choquer et surtout elle pouvait voir l'étendue d'eau salée devant elle. On pourrait croire en entendant cela qu'Aela avait une vie plutôt triste, dénouée de bonheur mais c'était totalement l'inverse en réalité, elle avait des parents aimants, des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses pour parvenir au bonheur. Mais le besoin de liberté que ressentait Aela mangeait sa vie à petit à petit comme une bougie qu'on laisserait allumée toute la nuit.

Pourtant, elle était encore loin de s'en douter mais un jour tout cela changerait du tout au tout réalisant enfin son souhait et qui l'entrainerait dans une quête qui pourrait bien avoir pour enjeu la survie de l'espèce humaine…

* * *

 **Alors ? Un petit avis, please ?**

 **PS :** Pour ceux qui lirait "Une vengeance pour une aventure", je n'abandonnerais pas la fic malgré le commencement d'une nouvelle histoire, c'est juste que pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop d'idée pour la suite, donc je préfère attendre pour le moment ;)

 **A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arrivée inattendue

**Salut les gens !**

 **Voici enfin le premier chapitre de l'histoire, bon ok il est court, mais c'est déjà ça ;p**

 **RsN-Deden :** Merci de ta review qui est très motivante. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire va te plaire autant que le début à pu te plaire. ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était un de ses jours sans, Aela était actuellement en train de vagabonder dans la forêt en s'inventant des histoires de brigands et de pirates, bien qu'elle eût passer l'âge de telles gamineries. En effet, Aela était âgé de dix-neuf ans, cependant elle avait su garder son âme d'enfant ce qui parfois peut permettre d'affronter la vie avec le sourire. Elle était venue se réfugier dans la forêt car les broutilles du quotidien passaient en boucle dans sa tête et la stressait plus qu'autre chose. La senteur des bois avait quelque chose d'apaisant ce dont elle avait absolument besoin en ce moment. Aela enjambait les racines et les troncs d'arbres, qui un jour c'étaient élevés en haut des cimes, elle se faufilait également entre les arbres et leurs branches qui lui arrivait en pleine tête, ce parcours avait quelque chose de défoulant pour elle, ainsi elle oubliait presque tout, le monde autour d'elle était presque éteint jusqu'à ce qu'Aela arrive au bout de l'île sur la plage de sable fin. Comme à chaque fois elle retira précipitamment ses chaussures et s'élança vers la mer, elle marqua une pause arrivée à la limite entre le sable humide et le sable sec pour savourer le contact entre le sable et ses pieds nus, avant finalement de poursuivre et de se retrouver les deux pieds dans l'eau. Enfin, Aela releva la tête et regarda vers l'horizon l'immensité de l'eau salée la happant comme le sucre happe les guêpes.

La jeune femme resta sur la plage pendant une demi-heure environ avant de se dire qu'il fallait rentrer bien qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Aela se leva et partit en direction de la ville sans voir l'énorme navire qui fonçait droit sur l'île et qui arborait sur le mat un pavillon noir…

Comme à son habitude le village était dans la même effervescence que quand Aela l'avait quitté il y a de cela plusieurs heures, en effet comme chaque année une fête était organisée pour le défunt créateur du village. Cette fête était une occasion de se rappeler les bons souvenirs et d'entendre les histoires du passé, des héros qui avait pu venir sur l'île ou encore les inventions inventées qui eurent un impact radical sur la vie du village. Aela ne se lassait jamais d'écouter ces histoires, sa préférée étant l'explosion de l'école du village à la suite d'une erreur du professeur de l'époque, les cours de chimie étaient depuis très encadrés.

Aela traversa le village pour rentrer chez elle, en observant les habitants accrochés les guirlandes et lampions dans les rues des villes, elle aperçut nombres de ses amis mais elle se contenta de leur faire un signe de la main en guise de bonjour, ne perdant pas de vue son objectif. La maison d'Aela était une de ces petites maisons qu'on trouvait à la périphérie du village, entourée d'un grand jardin, loin du tumulte que pourrait faire les voisins. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison et constata que ces parents étaient sortis, soit ils participaient aux préparatifs de la fête, soit ils étaient déjà partis à sa recherche comme ils le faisaient souvent bien qu'ils savaient qu'elle finissait toujours par rentrer dans son foyer. Aela se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et attrapa son livre avant de s'étaler dans son lit sous la couette qui formait un cocon protecteur autour d'elle. Elle lisait et lisait sans pouvoir s'arrêtant luttant contre la fatigue qui voulait que ces yeux se ferment, ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la soirée qu'une porte claquée lui fit redresser le nez, de toute évidence elle avait fini par s'endormir. Aela se leva et alla à la rencontre de ses parents, sa mère préparait le diner dans la cuisine :

Bonsoir M'man !

Bonsoir Aela, je peux savoir où tu étais encore passée, alors qu'on avait besoin de ton aide ?

J'étais partie me promener…

Pfff, encore et toujours, quand comprendras-tu que nous n'avons pas une minute à nous ? La fête du village est dans deux jours et il reste encore tant à faire… Pour qui suis-je passée auprès des autres villageois quand ils nous ont seuls avec ton père cet après-midi ?

Je suis désolée…

Comme d'habitude, demain je veux te voir avec nous au village, est ce que c'est clair ?

Oui.

On mange dans vingt minutes, va chercher ton père qui est encore en train de travailler.

Aela partit sans un mot jusqu'à la place du village, elle venait de se prendre un savon, qui elle le savait était plutôt mérité. En effet, sa mère s'inquiétait pour elle quand elle partait seule en ballade, elle savait que dans ces moments-là sa fille n'était pas très bien au point de vue moral, et par-dessus tout sa mère avait peur qu'Aela finisse par faire une bêtise. Une mère sait quand son enfant ne va pas bien, mais elle connait aussi le désir de liberté d'Aela, qui pourrait lui faire un jour quitter l'île, c'est la peur d'une mère qui avait parlé ce soir et Aela en avait bien conscience. C'est entre autres pour que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas qu'Aela restait bien sagement sur l'île faisant taire ses désirs d'aventure et de liberté… Perdue dans ses pensées Aela avait fini par atteindre la place du village sans s'en rendre compte. Mais contrairement à l'affairement dans les derniers préparatifs qu'elle pensait découvrir, elle trouva un grand groupe de villageois qui formait un cercle, elle s'approcha pour en découvrir plus. Les villageois venaient de se réunir auprès d'un groupe de pirates fraichement débarqué sur l'île. Comme les traditions ancestrales l'obligeait chaque étranger arrivé sur l'île était un hôte pour les habitants, ils devaient s'en occuper comme d'un parent proche connu depuis toujours. Aela s'approcha suffisamment du groupe pour pouvoir distinguer l'allure de ses pirates. Ils étaient une dizaine, et avait plutôt l'apparence de personne tout à fait banale, sauf un. Il était grand et avait une grosse barbe bien fournie qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, une grande cicatrice lui barrait également la joue. Pendant qu'elle l'observait l'homme croisa le regard d'Aela et la fixa de son regard à glacer le sang, un sourire pervers prit place sur son visage un quart de seconde et disparu aussitôt, si bien qu'Aela pensait avoir rêver. Cependant, qu'elle est rêvée ou non ce type ne lui disait rien qui faille, et ne lui inspirait aucune confiance… D'ailleurs la suite des évènements le prouverait…

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je ne sais toujours pas quand je pourrais vous poster la suite mais j'essayerais de faire au mieux et surtout en fonction des idées qui me viennent.**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
